


Under The Stars

by magicianparrish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll add more characters as chapters add on, M/M, the 100 au, this started off on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 juvenile delinquents were sent to the earth as an experiment to see if it finally habitable after 97 years from a nuclear apocalypse. There's a war on the horizon, and it's going to take all 100 of them on Earth to work together before they tear themselves apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off on tumblr. I'm watching the 100 right now, which is where the inspiration came from. You can find the chapters on my tumblr, which is firebenderannabeth under the tag: my_writing and Under_the_Stars 
> 
> Read, review and enjoy!

When they landed, Annabeth was the first person to push her way through to step on Earth. All her life she’s been contained and now it was her chance to be liberated. The fresh air opened up her senses in a way she had never experienced before. She was overwhelmed with joy and so many other emotions at that exact moment. The crunching underneath her boots was like a melody to her ears. She turned around to the ninety-nine other criminals like her who were staring at her in awe. Annabeth spread open her arms and smirked at them.

“Well? Are you all just going to stand there looking like idiots, or are you joining to join me?” she asked.

A few of them looked at each other before smiling and running out. The rest soon followed, screaming and rolling around on the earth beneath them. It was chaos, but it was a euphoric kind of chaos. Annabeth felt happy for the rascals, and she would quickly take command of them. She felt the need to be in control, because all her life it’s been controlled by others. Now was her chance to turn the tables finally.

She took out the gun she smuggled on board and raised it high in the air. She released the safety and pulled the trigger shooting a bullet straight up into the sky with a loud BANG! that echoed. Everyone in the vicinity flinched, some screamed but then they all became silent and turned towards her. She tucked the gun back into the band of her pants and put her hands on her hips.

A tall guy with shaggy black hair and startling green eyes stormed up to her. Up close she could see all the freckles that adorned his tan face and he was wearing a scowl that would’ve looked intimidating if he was staring at anyone but Annabeth.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he yelled at her.

She walked up to him and got in his face. Her piercing gaze she was notorious for, staring right in his bright green eyes. She smirked at him.

“I’m about to take control here,” she said just loud enough for all to hear.

Annabeth took a step back and stared at all of the juveniles placed in front of her. They were all waiting to see what she had to say. She walked over to the ramp that came from their ship so she could have elevation over them.

“Well, now that we’re stranded on Earth, left to survive on our own, I’m placing this hierarchy down now,” she started.

“You will follow my instructions if you all want to live for more than a day in this jungle.”

One brave soul came out from the crowd to challenge her. He was lanky and blonde with piercing blue eyes. Annabeth could tell just by one look he would always be the one to challenge her for power. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“And why would we follow you? You’re Basket Case Chase.”

Murmurs of recognizement went rippling through the crowd of juveniles. Annabeth always hated that name they gave her. They didn’t know anything and how much she had suffered. She growled and took out the dagger from her boot and aimed it at the blonde. She walked up and pointed it to his neck.

“And who are you?” she questioned.

His ice blue eyes flicked down to her dagger at his throat before looking back at her with a stone face.

“Octavian Romano,” he muttered.

Annabeth hmmed in response before pushing him back sending him stumbling into the crowd. She held her dagger in a lazy manner in her hands.

“Octavian Romano. If I remember correctly, you caused quite a mutiny while working. And your weird obsession with prophecy and oracles is nothing that gains you credit with me. Am I the real basket case, or are you?” she announced.

Octavian’s face was extremely red, his blue eyes and blonde hair popping out even more. He was ready to retort when the black haired guy stepped in. Annabeth could see he going to be the peacemaker of them all.

“That’s enough!” he screamed.

He turned to Annabeth and pointed his finger at her. She arched a brow in his direction waiting to see what he had to say.

“You’re Annabeth Chase right?” he asked.

“Yeah and you are?”

His green eyes narrowed a fraction before his mouth opened.

“Percy Jackson. And tell me Annabeth, why are you declaring yourself leader?” he questioned with his head tilted.

“Because I know how to build a sustainable civilization. And to have that, you need a leader. I am more intelligent, mentally stronger and,” she said pulling out her gun and dagger so they were in both her hands, “I can kill you all if I really wanted to.”

Percy Jackson glared at her for a few moments. Then he walked stormed away into the crowd. Annabeth needed to figure out a way to reach out to all these kids, and she had just the perfect idea on how to do it.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Percy threw his hands up in the air in annoyance. Of course he knew who Annabeth Chase was. Everyone on the Ark knew who she was. Former Chancellor Chiron Brunner had kept her locked away for fifteen years because she was someone’s illegal second child. The information on who she was the child of was never revealed because Chancellor Brunner refused to share the information. There hadn’t been an illegal second child in decades, so when news broke, it was the biggest deal. Chancellor Brunner was floated for treason, and Annabeth was jailed up for a crime she was born into.

That’s not what got her the nickname Basket Case Chase though. She had been known for her rebellious and violent tendencies, and stabbed a guard during a check up. It wasn’t fatal, but it was bad. Her cell was covered in charcoal drawings and math equations making it look like the cell of a crazy person. Percy still had no idea where she got the writing utensils. Percy personally had never seen the cell, this was all just rumor and conversations heard from prison guards.

Percy had been locked up for fighting a guard. He didn’t stab him like Chase did, but he did break the guy's nose. It was a petty crime, and if he wasn’t sent down to Earth, a few months into the future he would go up before the council, which included his father Poseidon to determine whether he would be free or floated.

The Council consisted of eleven people. There was Jupiter, who was the Chancellor appointed after Chiron. Juno, Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, Demeter, Venus, Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes, and Bacchus. They all represented different roles that people had on the Ark and held leadership roles.

Percy had met all of them at one point or another because of his father. Some of them adored Percy, like Venus, Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus. Ares didn’t like him much because he once beat him in a fight. But the one council member who hated him to his very core was Athena Quinn. His father had told him it was because of some rivalry between the two of them, and not to take it personally. But it was hard when her gray eyes cut you when she glares.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts. He took out a contour map that his father had given him right before they left for Earth. Over the years he had taught Percy how to read maps not knowing that one day his son would be sent down to Earth as an experiment. But damn, he was glad he could read a map. According to his dad, there was a mountain called Mount Olympus where supplies and safe shelter was built before the nuclear apocalypse occured 97 years ago.

The Ark was supposed to drop them off near the mountain so they could get supplies. But as Percy looked up and saw the rising peak in the distance he knew they didn’t get where they wanted to be. There was a whole radiation soaked jungle between their camp and Mount Olympus. Percy wanted to growl in frustration.

While he was stuck in his own world, a hand slapped the platform the map was laying on startling Percy. He looked up to see a guy with a rasta cap on and a wispy ginger goatee. It was his best friend Grover Underwood.

“Why are you brooding so much over a map man?” he asked swinging his arm around Percy.

He gave a quick smile to his best friend and pointed to the peak in the distance. Grover followed his finger and turned back with a confused glance.

“Did that specific mountain do something to you?” he joked.

Percy kind of appreciated the dry humor his friend possessed, but now wasn’t the time for joking around. He shook his head and pointed to the map.

“That’s Mount Olympus. According to my dad there’s supplies to feed over five hundred people in there somewhere. But our problem is that there’s a huge densely radiated jungle between us and there.”

Grover’s brown eyes widened in the realization. His mouth formed an ‘o’.

“Oh, I see the problem now.”

Percy folded up the map and stuffed it in his back pocket. He started walking away and Grover followed him from behind.

“Whoa man where are you going?” he asked.

“Someone needs to go and get the supplies,” Percy responded.

Grover stopped walking and stood there. Percy sensed it and turned around to his best friend who had a deep concentration face on. After a moment he shrugged.

“Well two of us isn’t going to be enough to carry all of those supplies back,” he stated.

A big smile came to Percy’s face as he clapped his best friend on the back. He would always be able to count on Grover. The crunching of footsteps came from behind them. They turned around to see a tall blonde boy with glasses, a small latino guy with goggles and grease smeared on his forehead, a small african-american girl with golden eyes and a smile, and a big burly Chinese guy.

“But maybe six will be enough,” the african-american girl said.

She held out her hand for Percy to shake. He took it and firmly shaked it with her.

“I’m Hazel Levesque,” she introduced.

The blonde boy with a scar on his lip came up with a small smile. Percy could see that he was a natural leader but was subtle about it. They shook hands as well.

“I’m Jason Grace.”

The latino came barreling in and wrapped his arm around Percy which made him arch a brow at the guy.

“And I’m the smoking hot Leo Valdez.”

Percy gently pushed him off so the Chinese guy could say his name. He seemed to be the most shy out of all of them but gave a smile to Percy anyway.

“Frank Zhang.”

“I’m Percy Jackson,” he said pointing to himself and then to Grover who gave a small wave, “and that’s Grover Underwood.”

Leo snapped his suspenders and adjusted the goggles on his head with a smirk on his face.

“Oh yeah, we know who you are Jackson. You’re the one who squared off against Basket Case Chase.”

Hazel rolled her eyes and hit Leo which earned him an “ow” in response and him rubbing his shoulder.

“Shut up Valdez. Her name is Annabeth. And if we want to get on her good side and not be skewered, we should not call her that awful nickname,” she said.

“She’s right you know,” a cold voice came from behind.

All six of them jumped when Annabeth Chase appeared before them, cleaning out her long nails with the tip of her dagger. She put it away and smirked at all of them, who just stared at her.

“I’m just curious, where are you all going?” she asked.

“To get supplies from Mount Olympus. If we even have a chance to make it before nightfall, we have to leave now,” Percy said stepping up to her.

“We? As in all of us together?” she questions with a dark brow arched up.

Percy stares at her and is painfully reminded of the glares Athena used to give him for no reason at all. They had the same gray eyes which was startling.

“Yes, Mount Olympus is the safest place to be,” Percy argues.

Annabeth shakes her head no and pops her hip to the side. Her curly blonde hair is down to her shoulders creating a blonde mane around her face.

“I don’t think so. We’re setting up camp here for the night. You want to go there so bad, take you and your little posse and go.”

Percy walked up and for the second time that day got in her face and challenged her authority. Up close she could see the freckles that were splashed on her nose and the beauty mark under her right eye. Her glare was almost as scary as Athena’s but he held his ground against her. He wouldn’t let her dictate him.

“I don’t know where you think you got this divine right from, but you need to get rid of that idea. Last time I checked you were nothing before you became a criminal. No one even knew you existed for fifteen years. So if I were you, I’d shove your pride away and learn to work as a team,” Percy growled.

Her eyes were flashing with rage, but she kept her mouth shut. Before he could give her the satisfaction of storming away, he turned on his heel and beckoned his search party to follow.

“You want this so damn bad, you better come back with food and supplies or else,” Annabeth threatened.

Percy just ignored her and kept marching on into the uncharted forest.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background is revealed for Annabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part. This was already pre-written on my tumblr. You can find it under my tags: Under_the_Stars. Whenever a new part is written, it will go up on tumblr first, therefore that's the best way to see it. So if you have a tumblr, follow mine! This is Annabeth-centered and gives some backstory. Italics means it's in the past. Read, review and enjoy!

With the threat of her having a gun as well as an actual dagger, everyone seemed to fall in line quickly under her. Of course, there were no hard set of rules to follow, and Annabeth was the first one to approve. When she had her first taste of freedom, she never looked back. But everyone knew better than to disobey her when she gave out orders.

She was making her rounds, breaking up fights because she didn’t need any dead people to take care of when they’ve only been on Earth for less than twelve hours. Will, her best medic was already rushing around checking up on people to make sure they’re okay. Annabeth glanced down at the metal wristband that was pinned into her skin. The only way the Ark knew they were still alive. The insignia of the Council engraved on it, along with her name and what her prisoner number was. Annabeth growled and tried to ignore it’s presence on her body. She would get rid of it sooner or later.

As she was observing and occasionally telling someone to do something, she felt someone grab her arm and drag her away. She didn’t even have time to protest before they were alone in the woods away from camp. Once she knew they were alone, and the initial shock wore off she ripped her arm away and spun around to face the person.

The person in front of her was a guy. He was about as tall as she was, with curly light blonde hair and startling gray eyes. He looked just like her, and Annabeth immediately knew who he was and she was not happy to see him.

“Malcolm! What the hell are you doing here?” she growled.

Malcolm Quinn, the son of Councilwoman Athena Quinn, and Annabeth’s twin brother. Twins were forbidden on the Ark, and when a woman gave birth to them, one of them was condemned to death immediately after birth. Athena had made the birth of the two of them private with only a select few people allowed with her. She had kept the news of her twins a secret for the whole pregnancy, not even telling Chancellor Brunner, who was her closest companion.

Annabeth was the twin that was to be condemned to death. She knew that it was a Sophie’s choice situation but she still heavily resented her mother and brother. When Chancellor Brunner found out, he took Annabeth and claimed her as his own and hid her away for fifteen years with no other human contact.

The real reason she was locked up in solitary for almost three years was not because she stabbed a guard. It was because she knew too much information. She knew that Athena Quinn was her mother, she had known for a long time. And when she met her, Annabeth saw the opportunity to threaten her. It gave Athena quite a scare seeing her daughter she abandoned still alive.  

_Annabeth was a master of sneaking out from underneath Chiron’s nose. Just because she technically didn’t exist didn’t mean she went out sometimes. Who could even tell really anyway? There was too many people on the Ark to keep tabs on every single person at all times of the day._

_Through one of the many hallways she saw a woman walking with her head down on a tablet typing away. She looked clean and pristine. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her face looked regal. When she looked up for a second, Annabeth’s breath caught. She saw the exact same gray eyes that were on her own face. She knew who she was in a second, and Annabeth wanted to make her pay._

_Annabeth walked up to Councilwoman Quinn and made sure to stand in her way. When she caught on to what Annabeth was doing, she turned the tablet off and crossed her arms glaring at Annabeth. Her gray eyes widened in shock and recognition for a second before she placed her mask on hiding her emotions. Annabeth smirked._

_“Hello mother,” she greeted with malice._

_“Annabeth,” she whispered before looking around making sure no one was near them._

_“How are you still alive?”_

_Annabeth growled at her mother. Resentment and frustration that had been building up for the past fifteen years ready to explode in one burst of anger. She walked up closer to her mother staring her straight in the eye._

_“Oh you would love to know wouldn’t you? Your secret is now in my hands, and I know so many more because of your friend Chancellor Brunner.”_

_“He took you in?” she whispered to herself._

_Annabeth nodded. “And he tells me everything. I know about the exodus plan, or how the oxygen supply is going to run out in just a few more years. And how you’re planning something with the juvenile delinquents on this ship. I KNOW EVERYTHING!”_

_Athena’s eyes widened and she tried to hush Annabeth from making anymore noise and causing a scene. Annabeth ripped Athena’s hands off her body, rage filling her gray eyes._

_“I am locked away in the floor boards because of you! Instead of condemning me to this fate, you should’ve killed my twin as well! Killed us both!” she screamed._

_At this point people started to look at the two of them with curious and skeptical glances. Annabeth wasn’t going to let her mother go scot-free from this. She didn’t deserve it._

_“And now your biggest secret is about to come out,” Annabeth muttered._

_She turned around to face the gathering crowd in this sector. She held her arms out wide in front of her mother._

_“Councilwoman Quinn has a secret she’s been keeping from all of you!” Annabeth announced._

_The people started muttering and wondering what the secret could be. Annabeth pushed forward._

_“She has broken the law, and has another child. She had twins fifteen years ago and left me to die!”_

_“My name is Annabeth Chase and I am one of Councilwoman Athena Quinn’s twins!”_

_Said woman walked up at this point with a blank and calm look on her face. She put her hands on Annabeth who ripped them off again while she addressed the crowd._

_“I am afraid this poor girl has mistaken me for another woman. I did not break any law and I only have one child, my son, Malcolm Quinn,” she addressed._

_“YOU’RE A LIAR!” Annabeth screamed._

_Athena didn’t show any signs of acknowledgement towards her. The crowd parted way as Chancellor Chiron came through to see what was happening. When he saw Annabeth his face slackened._

_“CHIRON! Please tell them that she is my mother! You’re the one who told me! They deserve to know she broke the law and abandoned me!” she pleaded._

_He looked like he had aged decades in a span of a few seconds. The people had now turned to him, wondering why Annabeth was pleading to him._

_“What’s this really about Chancellor? Tell us the truth,” a man demanded._

_His brown eyes locked with hers and he could see the hurt look in his eyes. She could see that he was saying sorry to her. Annabeth had felt tears start to prick inside her eyes. He then looked to Athena who had a blank face, but her gray eyes were full of sorrow as well._

_“She is an illegal child. But she is not Councilwoman Athena’s. Her parents had left her on my door with a note attached. The parent’s are unknown, but I have taken care of her in secret for the past fifteen years. I have broken the law, not Athena,” he announced._

_Ark Guards came swarming into the crowd and Athena pointed them to hold Annabeth back. Tears started to slip down her eyes as she screamed and begged for mercy for her only father figure._

_“IT’S A LIE! ATHENA QUINN IS MY REAL MOTHER! SHE IS I SWEAR IT!” Annabeth bellowed as guards took Chiron away._

_“It gives me great sorrow to announce that Chancellor Chiron Brunner has broken the law by harboring an illegal second child and is to be executed first thing tomorrow morning,” Athena proclaimed with a dull voice._

_The Ark Guards had picked Annabeth up who was still kicking and screaming trying to escape them. The crowd had burst into conversation, some leaving to spread the news, but it sector was filled with sounds all around. Athena turned to Annabeth with what looked to be somewhat regretful._

_“Annabeth Chase, because you were born an illegal second child, I will have to condemn you to the Sky Box where you will be held as a juvenile delinquent until your hearing when you turn eighteen,” she said in a rehearsed speech._

_She then turned to the guards with her hands behind her back._

_“This poor girl seems to be convinced that I am her mother. Make sure the doctors treat her right for her mental illness she seems to have. That is all.”_

_Athena then turned to walk away from the whole scene. Annabeth had stopped crying, but she would make sure to hit Athena where it hurt._

_“One day, you’re going to regret this mother! I’ll come back and I’ll make you hurt as much as I have!” she declared before being dragged away._

That’s where the name Basket Case Chase stemmed from. It was those Ark Guards who called her that and it just caught on with the tide of people. The stupid juvenile kids just thought it was because she was violent and drew pictures and solved math equations for fun. She would let them believe that, they didn’t need to know the true story of her manic outburst.

She snapped back into reality and looked at her twin brother who had his blonde eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. He had his arms crossed waiting for her to give full attention. Annabeth ran a hand through her curly hair, it was a tick she’s always had.

“I got myself arrested,” he stated.

She had never talked to him in her entire life. His voice was deeper than she expected it to be. His features were softer than Annabeth’s, but you could see their sibling resemblance a mile away. Even the stupidest person could tell. And that was going to be a big problem for the both of them, Annabeth especially.

Annabeth huffed and rolled her eyes before crossing her arms on her chest. She really didn’t have time to make small talk with someone who she didn’t even know.

“And why would you, golden boy, get yourself arrested only to be disposed off the Ark on a suicide mission to Earth?” she asked not really caring.

She was trying to avoid eye-contact with her male clone counterpart, but she could feel him staring at her making it difficult. There was silence between the two of them, only the hustle and bustle of camp behind them.

“To be with you,” he muttered.

It was so soft spoken Annabeth almost missed it. She whipped her head around scrutinizing Malcolm in front of her.

“Excuse me?” she asked loudly.

He took a deep breath steeling up his nerves and looked her dead in the eye without flinching.

“I said, I got myself arrested and came down here to be with you,” he repeated louder this time.

Annabeth didn’t know what the feel. She wanted to feel touched that he would go all this way, but at the same time they barely knew each other. It didn’t make any sense to throw his life away for her. So she scoffed and rolled her eyes keeping up the cold facade she built up.

“What did you do, steal a candy bar? And why the hell would you want to be with me? You didn’t even know I existed until a few years ago. Why throw your life away for me? I’m not worth it and you know it,” she spat.  

“You’re my sister damnit!” he exclaimed startling Annabeth.

He had his eyes shut tight and his hands were balled in shaking fists. Annabeth could see he was trying to calm himself down. A few moments later he slowly opened up his eyes and looked at the ground.

“When I found out the truth about you, I didn’t know how to feel. It was a mix of excitement and sorrow. I wanted to know you, be friends with you. But you were locked up in the Sky Box and I couldn’t go in there without raising suspicion. I wish there was no stupid one child rule. I think it’s complete bullshit,” he ranted.

Annabeth stayed silent. She for once was at a  loss of words. Instead she just let her brother keep talking. She could see that it had been building up inside of him for quite some time.

“And I felt so fucking guilty! I felt in in my bones everyday. It was like putting on a lead coat that I could never take off. Why did I have to be the twin that was saved? Why did our mother have to abandon you and leave you to the dogs? It just didn’t make any fucking sense to me!”

Annabeth turned her head towards the ground, the same cold feeling she always felt locked up in Chiron’s room.

“How did you find out? Athena made sure that her ass was saved when she sent me into the psych ward of the Sky Box,” she muttered.

Malcolm looked up with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

“I forced it out of her. She kept you from me for fifteen years. I wouldn’t stand for it any longer. I made her tell me.”

This got a small chuckle from Annabeth’s lips. A real laugh for the first time in years. Malcolm joined in, and a sense of unity seemed to come between them.

“Does that mean you don’t like our mother either?”

His blonde hair bounced as he nodded yes to her. At least they had a mutual agreement on that.

“Yeah, and guess what? We’re not on the Ark anymore. And we won’t ever be on there again. So we don’t have to follow their rules.”

He walked up and took her hands in his. It was the first real human contact she’s had with another person.

“No more hiding,” he said with a finalizing tone.

Annabeth took a deep breath and hugged her twin brother trying to convey all the love she had for him. It was tight and warm. The only kind of hugs siblings could give to each other.

“And for the record, I didn’t steal a candy bar. I hacked into the Arks system and did some not legal researching,” he whispered earning a small laugh from Annabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Hope you liked the bonding and some mild angst in there. I have no idea when the next part will come out, just a warning. Reviews are encouraged!
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and his gang go down to the river to get to Olympus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 3! I always post these parts on my tumblr first, which is also firebenderannabeth so you can always find them there first. The parts are under the tag: Under_the_Stars. Read, review and enjoy!

Percy and his ragtag group were trekking through the woods. They had only crash landed on Earth a few hours ago and Percy was already relieved to be leaving Annabeth's dictatorship. He had no idea what her problem was, but he did not want her to dump her anger on him and the other delinquents. The only reason she held any power over them was because she had somehow managed to get her hands on an actual dagger and a gun with real bullets inside.

It was still unreal that they were finally gone from the Ark probably forever. The crunching of the grass and twigs from the trees under his boots was a refreshing sound he would never get sick of. He would always have his hand out touching the bark of the trees, feeling the roughness of it.

Grover had walked ahead of Percy crouching down on to the ground touching the soil with his fingers. The rest of the group had stopped to observe what he was doing. Leo stopped tinkering with whatever was in his hand to question Grover.

"What are you doing man?"

Grover stood up with a curious look on his face. Percy knew he aced any class that had to do with Earth, which included tracking. He turned around to look at some path he had found that was still hidden to the others before facing them again.

"There's a river nearby," he said.

Jason tilted his head to the side a little and scratched it. His glasses made his blue eyes bigger and more innocent like even though his build showed he was strong and tough.

"How do you know?" he wondered.

Grover beckoned them all over to the spot he was crouched down to before. They all gathered as he pointed to an indent in the soil. It was small, but Percy could see it belonged to an animal. A smile formed on Percy's face as he realized what that meant.

"There's wildlife. Earth is inhabitable!" Percy rejoiced.

Grover had a huge grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye. One by one, the rest of them had grins on their faces and laughing because  _they could live on Earth and survive!_ Leo pumped his fist into the air.

"This is totally awesome!" he exclaimed.

They all stood back up and Percy wiped the dirt that was on his hands on to his pants. He ran a hand through his hair and crossed his arms on his chest.

"We need to find a way to contact the Ark."

Leo shook his head with a frown on his face.

"No can do. When we crash landed, the radio lost it's signal. We're on our own."

Frank stepped up towards Leo. He towered over the mechanic by over a foot casting a shadow over him. Percy could sense some of the tension between the the two of them.

"Well you're a mechanic right? You can fix it," Frank suggested.

Leo shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. He had a thinking face on. His brown eyes were staring off into space and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"I mean yeah I guess. But it could take weeks."

Hazel stepped in between the two of them pacifying the tense air around them. She looked up to the two guys and then to Leo. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Well when we get back to camp, you can try right?" she asked.

Leo nodded ending the conversation. Percy clapped his hands together and pointed in the general direction of where the prints were leading.

"Grover's right. Animals need water right? There's probably a water source down that way."

He took out the contour map and opened it up. There was a river snaking through splitting the land into two. On the other side of the river was the way to Mount Olympus. Percy pointed to the river.

"We need to cross it to get to Olympus. Let's head that way now."

As they pushed through the trees, a large body of water greeted them. Percy's eyes widened looking at the blue liquid. The shore was filled with a conglomerate of rocks, smooth from all the years of erosion from the water. The current was going downstream, rippling and reflecting the sunlight through the trees blinding Percy. It was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

He started to walk over to the shore to get a better look at the crystal clear water. Percy bent down and touched the water, causing an electric shock pulse through his fingertips. He got gooseflesh and the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. It was cold to the touch but then he splashed both his hands in and let out a laugh.

Percy took a few steps back and turned around to the rest of the group who had thier eyes wide open and their mouths forming an 'o'. With a big smile, Percy started to take off his boots, then his pants and finally his shirt. He put all his clothes in a pile and placed it on a high rock before wading into the cold waters.

"Percy! What the hell are you doing?" Hazel asked.

He was already half submerged in the cold river water. As soon as he took a step in, he felt a connection with the water. He couldn't explain it, but he just wanted to stay in there all day and abandon the original mission he was sent on. He gave Hazel a big grin and submerged his whole body in before coming up for air. He shook his wet hair out of his face.

"This is the first time I've ever seen water that wasn't recycled for years on the Ark. I'm going to take this opportunity to swim, and you should too!"

Percy lowered himself so half his face was in the water. He watched the rest of his crew decide whether or not if it was worth going in. Finally Jason shrugged and started stripping down too, and the other's followed. Leo cannonballed into the water with a loud scream. Jason came in slowly and stood next to Percy. His pale skin looked reflective off the water. Hazel didn't wade in as far as them but her calfs were in the water. Frank stayed with Hazel. Grover was the only one who stayed away from the water.

The sun was beating down on them. Jason and Frank were starting to look a little red, but they all had so much fun splashing around and playing games they'd only heard stories of up on the Ark. Hours passed by before they realized it was already late afternoon.

"We need to keep going, it's already late afternoon," Percy announced.

"How are we going to get over the river huh? We can't just swim across it with all our supplies," Leo asked.

Grover stood up from the rock he was sitting on. "While you guys were splashing in the water, I found a rope swing tied to a limp on a tree a little south from here. It's right on the rocks over the river and long enough to swing us across."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows. That seemed a little too perfectly placed for his liking, but there was no other people living on Earth beside the hundred of them that landed this morning. He figured maybe it was from before the apocalypse. People used to come swim at the river all the time before that. He turned to look at the others who seemed to have the same suspicion as Percy, but they didn't really have another choice. They all got out of the river and put their clothes back on before following Grover.

They all climbed up some rocks which formed a precipice around seven feet from the shore. Grover went over to the tree he was talking about and pulled on the rope tied to a limb. It was green and covered in moss, but it looked sturdy. Grover even tugged on it hard and put his weight on it a few times to prove it.

"Who want's to go first?" he asked.

"I say Goggles goes," Frank suggested.

Leo turned to him with a fire in his eye. Even though he was the shortest of all of them, he sure packed a punch. Leo adjusted his goggles and glared at Frank.

"Fine, I'll be the brave one."

He grabbed the rope from Grover and got in position to run and jump to the other landing of rocks. Leo shook his head, causing his brown curls to go everywhere and spray with water and took some deep breaths.

"Wish me luck," he said before running off swinging and screaming like a madman.

They all watched him let go of the rope and hit the rocks hard. Collectively they gasped because the sound of his body echoed and he didn't move for a few moments. Percy cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Valdez! Are you okay?" he asked.

A breath later he shot up with a big goofy grin on his face and two thumbs up. A sigh of relief was released by all of them and they started laughing at the eccentric mechanic. Leo threw the rope back over and Hazel caught it preparing to go next.

Leo cupped his hands so his voice would echo across the river.

"Hazel! You gotta scream-"

He was cut off by a spear that seemed to come out of nowhere. It pierced his torso flinging him back to a tree. All of them screamed at the sight of Leo with blood all over his body and face. Percy looked around trying to figure out where the spear came from. He couldn't see anybody which made him panic. He looked over at Leo again before grabbing Hazel and Jason.

"We gotta run back to Camp," he said.

"No! We can't leave Leo there!" Hazel argued.

"Hazel, listen we need to get back to Camp and warn them. We are not alone," Percy argued back.

Frank put his hand on her shoulder. His body was tense and his eyes had a gleam of panic in them.

"He's right. We will have to conduct a search party later. But we need to survive first."

Hazel's golden eyes were wide and brimming with tears. She looked back at Leo who was helplessly pinned to a tree by a spear before reluctantly nodding. They all ran as fast as they could the same path they had taken to the river.

By the time they were back at Camp, darkness had already come. They walked into the center where a big bonfire was going. People were gathered around it listening to whoever was speaking.

"-will set us free!" they exclaimed causing everyone to burst into cheers.

Percy pushed himself towards the front of the crowd to see what was going on. In front of the big fire was Annabeth, and a guy who looked just like her. Percy's face scrunched up wondering why there was someone who was a clone to her. They both held up their wrists with their bracelets on and Annabeth brought out her dagger with her other hand.

"Let them think we're dead! They sent us here on a suicide mission to Earth knowing that we'd die anyway on this radiation soaked planet!" she screamed.

Her blonde hair was braided down her back and her bangs framed her face. Her gray eyes glowed with fury and power. The male version of Annabeth looked the same. He stepped forward with his arm raised high.

"The Council never cared for us anyway. Would've never treated with you with the respect we all deserve! They're all full of liars, my mother, Councilwoman Athena Quinn, is the worst of all of them. She got Chancellor Brunner killed for taking care of my sister," he pointed to Annabeth who had a stone face on.

Percy's eyes widened. They were twins.

"She blatantly denied the existence of Annabeth here in front of everyone. She went back on her oath and is still in power. Let them think we failed to live, because then they won't come looking for us!" he declared.

They were getting the crowd riled up. Percy realized that these two were extremely intelligent. Percy knew Malcolm from school, he was always the best in the class, was able to debate anything, but what Percy remembered the most was he was the best rhetorician he had ever seen. He could convince anyone of any argument on any side. And Percy realized that Annabeth was the same,  _exact_  way.

"Breaking these bracelets will set us all free!" Annabeth declared.

Percy ran up to Annabeth and Malcolm at this time, interrupting their rally. He couldn't let them do this. They needed all the help they could get. Letting the Ark assume their dead would be bad for everyone.

"Annabeth! Malcolm! Are you crazy? You can't possibly think this is a logical or good idea!" he exclaimed.

Annabeth glared at him. Her eyes got a cold look and her lips formed a thin line. She put her arms down.

"You're back. Where's the food and supplies you were so determined to get?" she questioned.

Percy refused to let her get under his skin. She could see she was avoiding what he was doing by asking questions.

"We were attacked," he bluntly stated.

"By whom? We're the only people living on Earth," Malcolm joined in.

Percy shook his head no. He looked on with pleading eyes. He had to convince them somehow that they were not safe.

"No we're not. Leo was hit with a spear straight in the chest. It must've came from three hundred yards away with precision. Unless animals have evolved that fast in the past hundred years, that was the work of a Grounder. We're not alone, and we're not safe here."

Annabeth crossed her arms on her chest and popped her hip out. She still had her dagger in her hand.

"What are you trying to say here Jackson?"

"We need to build a wall around Camp, and we need to make a search party to find Leo tomorrow."

"How do you even know he's still alive?"

Percy let out a sigh. She always had a question ready for him. It was kind of exhausting but he answered anyway.

"Look. Even if he is dead, I'm not just going to leave his body to rot. He's out best mechanic, and we need him if he's still alive to fix the radio so we may contact the Ark."

Annabeth and Malcolm's face turned dark suddenly. Percy always thought their mother's glare was intimidating. But they had the same gray eyes as her, and there was two of them doing it which made it worse.

"Maybe it will be better if he is dead then. We don't want any contact with the Ark," Malcolm growled.

Percy rolled his eyes at the two of them. Having Annabeth was bad enough alone, now she had somehow manipulated him to joining her cause.

"They left us here to die, so let them think we're dead," Annabeth finished.

She held up her arm again with the bracelet which got cheers from the other delinquents. Percy saw his group dispersed in the crowd, they were the only ones who weren't cheering. They looked worried.

"Annabeth. Listen to me. This is a bad idea. It's not logical! It's crazy in fact!" Percy argued.

Annabeth looked at him with a smirk.

"They don't call me Basket Case Chase for nothing."

Annabeth raised her dagger and put it underneath her bracelet. She pulled up until it broke off and she smiled in triumph holding the metal bracelet in her hand. Then she proceeded to throw it into the fire. Chants were becoming louder and louder as she did the same thing to Malcolm who was now free too.

"Who's next?" She shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you ever have any questions, or wanna talk about it, you can find me on my tumblr: firebenderannabeth. I'd be thrilled to talk about it with you all. Reviews are encouraged. Thanks again guys and gals!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena makes a discovery. Percy and Annabeth have a moment of truce and start a search party to look for Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a brief chapter. But it has some valuable information.

The doors to the secret room opened up and Councilwoman Quinn came in with her back straight and head held high. She was a tall woman with stone features on her face which made her coldly beautiful. Her black hair was always pulled back tightly in a ponytail or bun. Her uniform, though dingy from years or recycling clothes on the Ark, still managed to look clean and pristine.

Only a few from the council were in the room. Up on a hundred big flat screens were all the juveniles they had sent down to Earth with their vitals and information. Apollo, the main medic on the Ark was looking up at the screens. Athena walked up next to him looking at the screens. Apollo had his arms crossed and one hand over his mouth. His blonde hair was disheveled and he looked stressed. Athena looked up to see screens with the words: _TERMINATED_ flash across in red before dimming.  

“Apollo what is going on here?” she demanded with worry in her eyes.

He let out a deep sigh before running his hand through his hair still looking at the screens.

“They’ve been terminating almost every minute. We lost at least thirty of them already. I don’t know what’s happening down there, but I’m worried.”

Athena glanced at the screens, going over each name that had been terminated before she landed on two that made her breath catch.

Malcolm Quinn and Annabeth Chase. Both of their mugshots dimmed and their vitals all at zero. Athena took a deep breath to steady herself. She raised a finger towards them.

“Quinn and Chase, when did they get terminated?” she asked in a calm voice.

Apollo turned towards Athena with pity in his blue eyes. She knew it was for Malcolm though, as they all still only knew about her son and not Annabeth. They all knew Annabeth as the crazy girl who claimed to be her daughter and was then put in a psych ward in the Sky Box. Athena could still see the betrayal written all over her face, and her last words now echoed in her mind.

_“One day, you’re going to regret this mother! I’ll come back and I’ll make you hurt as much as I have!”_

The only thought was that Annabeth had killed Malcolm and then herself. Both of her children now dead. Annabeth had fulfilled her promise to Athena. She felt an empty hole in her chest that gave her a cold feeling, like she was being wrapped around in a cold blanket.

“They were the first two to go,” Apollo said solemnly.

He then walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Athena was trying to suppress her sobs at the thought of her two children being the first casualties. She had sent them to their deaths.

“I’m so sorry Athena for Malcolm, I really am,” he whispered trying to make her feel better.

It was quiet in the room as the two of them watched another screen say: _TERMINATED_ in big red letters before the screen dimmed.

* * *

 

Annabeth was lying in her tent just staring up at the ceiling. She had stripped off her gray tank top and jacket and was just in her bra and pants now. It didn’t matter to her anyway, she shared her tent with her brother, and he wasn’t even in there at the moment. It was just her and solitude.

She and Malcolm had successfully cut off thirty three bracelets from the delinquents. The two of them had gained respect from everyone. Well, except Percy and his little posse of delinquents. Even Octavian held a grudging respect to her, which she felt pride in. It was a nice fuck you to the Ark and especially to her mother. Annabeth didn’t forget the promise she vowed to her mother. And she hoped she was suffering up there right now thinking her children are dead. She deserves it.

Annabeth had just closed her eyes in a moment of peace when she heard the flap to her tent yank open. She peaked an eye open to see Percy standing there with his green eyes a little wide. Annabeth smirked and leaned up on her elbows. She saw him looking at her body up and down, mostly up.

“What brings you in here Jackson? I know it’s not to look at my boobs.”

His green eyes seemed to snap back again and he ran his hand through his hair. Annabeth might not like the guy, but she could appreciate a hot one when she see’s one. He had some nice biceps and it was especially nice when he indirectly flexed them. His face got serious again and his green eyes hardened.

“I hope you’re happy now Chase. Now the Ark thinks almost half of us are dead,” he said with a bite in his tone.

Annabeth lost her smirk and stood up. She was only a few inches shorter than him, so he wasn’t very intimidating height wise. Annabeth stood at 5’10”, according to the doctors who gave her a physical when she first entered the Sky Box. Percy was probably around 6 foot or 6’1”.

“I would’ve done more, but it was getting late. Everyone needs their rest,” she snapped back.

Percy took a step closer. Annabeth wanted to roll her eyes. If this was how they were going to start every interaction with each other, it was going to get old fast. Annabeth needed him to be on her side and see things from her perspective.

“Your pride is going to get us all killed out there Chase. And all the deaths will be on your conscience!” he yelled.

“Your loyalty to the Ark will do you no good out here Jackson. I don’t know how many times I must repeat myself before it gets drilled into your thick skull. The Ark is not coming for us. They left us here to die, you and I both know it!” she screamed back.

They both glared at each other for a few moments. The air between them tense and electric. Annabeth could see that he meant well, and his personal loyalty wasn’t just to the Ark, but to the people here too. She was just too angry and proud to admit that to him. But she decided she needed a moment of peace. Annabeth dragged her hand through her hair before crossing her arms and looking at his green eyes.

“I’ll warrant you a search party to look for Valdez. He doesn’t deserve to be the first casualty down here. We leave at first light.”

His black eyebrows rose underneath his long hairline. Percy’s green eyes seemed to become a shade lighter and widened. Annabeth secretly thought it was cute. She gave him a small smile.

“We?” he asked.

Annabeth nodded while rolling her eyes at him.

“I’m not letting you go out there alone. You need someone with a real weapon to help you.”

“Who’s going to run the Camp while we’re gone?” he wondered.

“Malcolm will. Now get out and get some rest. Or I’ll wake you up the hard way tomorrow morning,” she lightly threatened.

Percy smirked at her with his hands up in mock surrender before leaving her alone in the tent once more.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Percabeth is in the beginning stages! Comments are encouraged. Thanks guys and gals!

**Author's Note:**

> I already have the second chapter up, so if you want to read it, just go to my tumblr under the tag: Under_the_Stars and you'll find it there. 
> 
> Review! And thank you :)


End file.
